Episode 1166 (3 August 1995)
Synopsis Peggy lays down the law to the family, but Pat's warnings to David go unheeded. Quiz Night is a tense occasion when Sam shows up, and Carol is in for a nasty shock of her own. Grant finds a way to boost his income. Mark and Ruth get the HIV baby video. Mark says he has to go out so can't watch it. He's being evasive and he is worried as he is in debt to the gambling ring. Ruth thinks he's changed his mind about the baby and whines and nags at him. Ian goes round to see David to ask if he'll join their team for the quiz and jokes about him being secretive about Bianca. Cindy is surprised about the explanation about David and Bianca. Sam is fed up with Phil and Grant warning her off seeing David and Peggy gets them all together to ask what's up. Grant says he's lowlife and told Sam lies about his business, Peggy says he's a company director. And goes on, "He's polite, charming so what's wrong with him." Grant says he's a womaniser, Peggy replies that he's a good-looking man, and if Sam wants to see him it's fine and he's welcome in the pub, and if they lay a finger on him, they'll answer to her. It's quiz night, Peggy tells Sam to go down and join in. Sam says she isn't any good at quizzes, so Peggy hands her an envelope and says have a read of that. (the questions and answers) Ricky is trying to get B to tell Carol the secret is out, but she keeps putting it off. Someone comes into the launderette and Carol mentions the quiz, and that her family will be there. There is general surprise and Carol can't work out why. Roy offers Pat a job doing the books for his car company, she is reluctant but gives in eventually as there isn't any good reason why not. In the Vic that evening Phil and Kathy are around and join Ian's team for the quiz. David comes in and Ian is keen for him to join in but Phil says the team is full, isn't it? Peggy suggests David and Sam make their own team. Grant fumes. Sam and David sit cosily and flirt like mad. Ricky and Bianca watch, annoyed, Bianca gets over-emotional and can't handle it. Finally David and Sam win by a huge margin and Ricky goes over to David saying he's disgusting and walks out, big-mouth Bianca of course doesn't leave it at that, but yells and screeches at him until Peggy asks her to be quiet several times, and finally says that she doesn't care what he's done you shouldn't talk to your father like that. Alan and Carol are the only ones surprised of course. Credits Main cast *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Michael French as David *Danniella Westbrook as Sam *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Howard Antony as Alan *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Ross Kemp as Grant *Sid Owen as Ricky *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Dilys Laye as Maxine *Gemma Bissix as Clare *Leo Dolan as Sammy Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes